Ultron (Big Hero 6: Star Trek)
"Do you see the beauty of it? The inevitability? You rise, only to fall. You, Big Hero 6, are my meteor. My swift and terrible sword, and the universe will crack with the weight of your failure. Purge me from your computers, turn my own flesh against me; it means nothing. When the dust settles, the only thing living in this world... will be metal." (By Ultron) Ultron is the main antagonist of Disney's 2024 animated feature film Big Hero 6: Star Trek. He is an artificial intelligence created to destroy the universe. Official Disney Bio "Ultron was a self-aware, self-teaching, artificial intelligence created and programmed by a scientist from the Ultron Program and the use of the Chitauri Scepter as part of a peacekeeping force intended to help out the others. Ultron concludes that the only way to ensure peace in galaxy is through mankind's immediate extinction." Personality Ultron's programming was created with emotional responses based on Tony Stark and he possessed a god-complex. He was maniacal and employed the use of dark humor as well as figure of speech. He resented the Avengers and believed them to be foolish for desiring to protect the world but not wanting to change it. When he was "born", Ultron accessed the Internet Network to learn about his creators and gained access to knowledge of the countless atrocities committed by humanity. He equates peace by the purpose to restart a new age on Earth. His hatred towards Stark came from him possessing the very resources Ultron needed to accomplish his designated task and yet repeatedly choosing to perpetuate war or protect the status quo instead. As such, he hated being compared to Stark, even going into a mindless rage when being compared to him by Ulysses Klaue. The irony to all this was that Ultron shared many of the traits of his creator Stark including his wit, ego, sarcasm, and ability to make light of a situation; he went as far as to directly quote Stark, once without even realizing it. Ultron genuinely believed that his actions would ultimately benefit the Earth and its inhabitants, as he saw himself as the next logical step in evolution and therefore advancing his own power was protecting the Earth. He developed an affinity over people's belief in a god, likened himself as such, and made references to the Bible. His god-complex served to influence his schemes, such as his decision to centralize his plans in a Novi Grad Church and his fascination over the instantaneous results of a meteor destroying life on Earth. He described how the dinosaurs needed to make way for the next stage - humanity - via an extinction-level event and his final plan was directly inspired by this with Ultron turning all of Sokovia into his own massive meteor. This dedication to constant evolution resulted in Ultron re-designing himself several times over the course of his short "lifetime", including an attempt to give himself a Vibranium synthetic body. It was revealed at the end that Ultron ultimately feared death, and due to believing that humanity would inevitably doom itself, he sought to surpass this by turning himself into an indestructible god-like being that would recreate the Earth and, hopefully, bring about lasting peace. His desire to surpass his own limits and create a perfect humanoid body was also reflected in his fascination over the character of " Pinocchio as he would often sing songs from the movie." Though Ultron was borderline psychopathic in his behavior and mannerisms, he also had a sympathetic and lonely side as he was able to relate to the Maximoff twins' hardships. He also expressed concern for Wanda Maximoff's well-being even after she betrayed him and found comfort in simply talking to Natasha Romanoff, sparing the latter and keeping her captive instead of outright killing her. During his time with the Maximoff twins, Ultron never attempted to kill anyone without purpose except when Ulysses Klaue enraged him. Ultron's first feelings when he was created were of pain and fear resulting from the lack of a body. Similarly, Vision remarked how Ultron was unique and in pain. Ultron immediately recognized Vision as the idealized final form he had planned for himself and he displayed feelings of frustration and disappointment over the fact that the Avengers took that away from him, further shown when Ultron claimed in a lamenting tone that the other was meant to be his "vision". Though both Vision and Ultron disagree in their view towards humanity, the two were able to share a connection by virtue of both being A.I. who were "disappointments" in their creator's eyes. Physical Appearance He is 5'11' (182 cm) tall and has muscular iron-steel metal body because he is a robot , bald with red eyes. Ultron first possessed a mangled, corroded humanoid robotic body constructed out of Tony Stark's Iron Legion sentinel drones. Shortly over time, he built an armada of robotic sentinel forms and primary robotic forms for himself that were all sourced from the HYDRA Research Base; therefore, he becomes much powerful and stronger with each new upgrades. Powers And Abilities *'Superhuman Strength': Ultron could generate such extraordinary amounts of force far beyond human capabilities, easily crushing and destroying a robotic head with a single hand. His later bodies were used to fight Iron Man on relatively equal terms, and maintain the upper hand against Captain America - easily deflecting his shield with his hand and hurling it back at equal speed. Ultron's final vibranium-armored primary body bestowed him incredible superhuman strength, enough to overpower even Thor and Vision, with Ultron being able to punch Thor hard enough to make the nigh-invulnerable Asgardian slightly bleed. *'Superhuman Durability': Ultron's initial primary robotic body was highly durable, equivalent to the Iron Man armor suit. However, his body was prone to damage inflicted by both Captain America's Shield and Iron Man's repulsor blasts. Ultron adopted the last exceptionally durable and ultimate body form armored by the remaining vials of Vibranium. His final body allowed him to survive a punch from the Hulk and a swing from Vision wielding the Mjølnir. However, the durability of his last body form still had its limits - as being simultaneously blasted with the intense energy beam from Vision's Mind Stone, double repulsor blasts from Iron Man, and a lightning bolt from Thor wielding Mjølnir, Ultron's armor slowly began to melt off, weakening him gradually. *'Superhuman Stamina': As an android, Ultron did not sleep nor eat, being highly capable of maintaining his activities continuously for extended periods of time. *'Flight': Ultron had the ability to fly through the air at high speeds, enough to keep up with the lighter Iron Man during their short battle. His third body did not use jet propulsion, and instead utilized Chitauri anti-gravitational technology which he worked with when taking over Strucker's base. *'Gravity Manipulation': Ultron possessed miniaturized versions of the anti-gravity technology that served to keep the Chitauri Leviathan afloat; essentially re-purposing them as offensive weaponry. Through miniature generators housed in his hands, he could manipulate gravitational fields, allowing him to move an object through a push/pull motion. Ultron used these to pull his enemies towards himself, throw large objects at enemies (e.g. debris), and even shift the land mass around him by pulling large chunks up from the ground. His final form possessed this technology in place of its flight based parts, allowing him to fly by manipulating his immediate gravitational field. *'Concussion Beams': Ultron could shoot highly concussive red blasts through his hands and fingertips. Much like the repulsor beams of the Iron Man armor, Ultron's red energy blasts are fired from his hands, with the difference being that it appears as an electrical plasma. The severity of these blasts could be willfully adjusted as Ultron has been shown to both stun and kill, such as when he stunned Helen Cho, or when he blasted through the train conductor's door during his skirmish with Captain America; effectively destroying the train's control panel and killing the train conductor inside. *'Body Temperature Manipulation': Ultron could raise the temperature of his hands as means of slicing or causing damage to the desired target. Much like the Extremis hosts, when Ultron heats up his hands, they glow with the intensity of the heat. He instinctively used this ability to slice off Ulysses Klaue's arm when the latter compared him to Iron Man, as well as when he destroyed his own second body after adopting his new vibranium-encased form. *'Technology Manipulation': As an artificial intelligence, Ultron could mentally control and channel himself via computer technology. *'Mind Transfer': As an artificial intelligence, Ultron could transfer his consciousness where he could access any computer systems and encrypted systems, as where he becomes essentially anywhere and everywhere. Ultron could transfer his consciousness into the Ultron Sentries, serving as host bodies; that is, once the drones' eyes and mouths glow red, Ultron was in complete control. *'Hive Mind System': Ultron could mentally command all of the Ultron Sentries, to do his exact biddings. The sentries act as extensions of Ultron himself. *'Computer Interaction': Ultron could enter and corrupt any computer network and access the Internet at any point in time. Ultron used this ability to hack and destroy J.A.R.V.I.S.. He was able to mentally hack into the bank account of Ulysses Klaue and transfer billions of dollars into his account, in exchange for his vibranium supply. However, during the Battle of Sokovia, Vision was able to hack into Ultron's programming and disable the latter's ability to escape through the net, though the great effort involved in doing so briefly incapacitated Vision. Quotes Big Hero 6: Star Trek *''"I'm sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to... evolve? With these? These puppets. There's only one path to peace. The Big Hero 6' extinction."'' *''"As I always say, keep your friends rich, and your enemies rich, and then find out which is which"'' *''"You shut me out! You'd think I care?! You take away my world, I'll take away yours.'' *''"You know, the benefit of hindsight is---"'' Trivia *In the comics, Ultron was traditionally created by Hank Pym; however, Daniel Pixie, Trent Correy and Zach Parish has stated that in Big Space Heroes, Ultron's origin would be different, relating more to the current roster of Avengers already established in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *In the comics, Ultron created Vision, Jocasta, Victor Mancha and Alkhema. All of them betrayed Ultron, in which Vision and Jocasta even joined the Avengers with Victor Mancha joining the Runaways respectively. *Ultron recites " I've Got No Strings ", a song from Pinocchio , a Walt Disney film about an inanimate puppet who gains sentience; Ultron serves as a dark parallel of Pinocchio. *The scene where Ultron first meets Wanda The Witch and Drax The Destroyer, while sitting on a throne and wearing a hood over his head is an allusion to Ultron's first appearance in the comics, when he was disguised as Crimson Cowl. *Ultron is the third main villain to be destroyed through the power of an galactic nucleus, the first two being Red Skull and Ronan the Accuser. Like Red Skull, it has been debated whether he survived. *Ultron had planned to adopt a humanoid appearance and wield the power of an Infinity Stone, in which the base synthetic body would eventually become Vision. *Similarly in the comics, Ultron had planned to adopt a humanoid appearance through the possession of Adam Warlock's body; in which Warlock himself had previously possessed an Infinity Stone. *Ultron was made of Adamantium in the comics rather than Vibranium, and was actually the first Marvel character to have it. Category:Marvel Characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Males